Chibiix
"People, I hope that you have a nice day today, good luck on what you do!" —Chibiix to every Doodle very early at morning Chibiix (チビックス Chibikkusu) better known as Chibi (ちび lit. Chibi), is one of the central protagonists in the Etrian Doodles saga, first appearing in the Walk with Elias arc. An exiled Dark-Knight from Morroc, he has been involved in the events of Satan Morroc and escaped from his natal city. He was later seen as mercenary prior the events of the Etrian Doodles saga, having been hired by Yuna as a bodyguard so she can study the ruins of Morroc. They eventually got closer and finally got married. Chibiix joined Eliwood so he can gain strength to avenge the deaths of the Morroc people and also to protect Yuna. It is strongly implied that Chibiix has the essence of Loki due to his shadowy nature and dark arts. Introduction Born in Morroc, located in the Rune-Midgard Kingdom in year 2000, Chibiix grew learning the abilities and swift movements of the Thiefs, but he never stole anything as he had a sense of justice. He admired Peco, since he wanted to become a better healer, so Chibiix wanted his own adventure, because his peaceful lifestyle. However, the events of Satan Morroc destroyed his hometown and also his friends and beloved people. He survived the attack with his brother Spirinx and both of them escaped. Chibiix told Spirinx to hide in a safe place, since Spirinx is young and somewhat inexperienced. Chibiix found the Assassin Guild, where he became stronger. When he remembers the events of Satan Morroc, he gains a black aura and gains incredible speed and strength. The Assassin Guild, aware of this, they declare him not an Assassin, but rather a Dark Knight. Then Chibiix worked as a mercenary, looking and wandering in each city to help people in need, using his new powers. Some time after this, he got a letter of someone that needed assistance in the ruins of the destroyed Morroc, he quickly accepted this mission. On the ruins he finds a lady named Yuna, having difficulties with the monsters that still were lurking in this ruins. Chibiix was able to easily defeat them and he meets Yuna, she was the owner of the request sent to him. He scolded her, telling her that this place was dangerous and they had to meet in a safe place, as he remembers the deaths of the people he loved. Yuna felt bad about that and promised not to make any more reckless decisions but they share a moment together. They fell in love in the day they meet and also promised to protect each other from now on. Plot Etrian Doodles Saga This is the start of the adventures of Chibiix in the Rune-Midgard Kingdom. Walk with Elias Arc Chibiix found Sicily and Magibon, recon agents from Peco and Eliwood respectively. Chibiix made friends with them and they saw great potential in Chibiix, so they informed Eliwood about this. One day, Eliwood found Chibiix resting on Payon and he told him that he looked like a nice person. They got quickly made friends and he invited Chibiix to the Etrian Doodles brigade. Chibiix at this point was marrying Yuna, but it was not specified if it was in the events of the Final Way Misfit (Alyson arc) or at the story position at Fall of the Misfit when they really married. Chibiix talked to Eliwood about his wife, and the Paladin was happy to know that and also he made the invitation to Yuna, Chibiix's wife. Return of the Misfits Arc Chibiix was not present in the events of the Misfits, so he was not able to properly meet them when they made their return. However, Chibiix, having a dark nature, ironically he always smiles and brings positive attitude towards all the Etrian Doodles members, especially with his wife Yuna. In Eliwood's words, Chibiix's presence shines even with his dark powers and also he thinks that any place that Chibiix walks, can make flowers happy and bloom with life. Chibiix helped to recruit Vanun, another Assassin Cross. Payon Wars Arc Luckily, Chibiix didn't had any conflict with the Payon Wars, but still he had an important role helping Eliwood, to repel the darkness around. Chibiix was seen helping Patty on this Arc, but also he was mostly of the time with Yuna. Both of them were exploring the Rune Midgard Kingdom looking to help people and searching for more information about Morroc's ruins to help Yuna in her research. Full Fledged Doodles Arc Chibiix, along with Yuna and Kaloh, made part of the Etrian Doodles Council. No information yet. The Last Sacrifice Arc No information yet. Abilities Chibiix is one of the fastest around. He is able to dodge and deliver lots of damage. Using his dark arts can further increase his skills. It is believed that Chibiix has Loki's essence in him, explaining all his powers and dark nature. After he married Yuna, they both have an affinity of holy and darkness: when they are close, their powers increase a lot.